Gladiator-Fairy Tail Style!
by Ahsoka4
Summary: An adaptation of the epic drama set during the reign of the Roman Empire: When Erza Scarlet is betrayed and her friends are murdered by Makarov's corrupt son, Ivan Dreyar, she returns as a Gladiator to seek revenge.


**Disclaimer: I would like to confirm that I do not own the movie "Gladiator" as it is the property of director Ridley Scott. Also I do not own the Fairy Tail series since that happens to be the property of Hiro Mashima.**

 **Notice: This will actually be a story versions of the movie itself, although I've made a few changes to it. The role of Maximus will be played by Erza. The reason is because I think Erza happens to have better leadership skills and determination than any other Fairy Tail character. Also I found a way how to make her work for the story, so I hope you enjoy reading it.**

* * *

 **The Cast**

 **Erza Scarlet at Maximus Decimus Meridius**

 **Ivan Dreyar as Commodus**

 **Lucy Heartfilia as Lucilla**

 **Gajeel Redfox as Antonius Proximo**

 **Mavis Vermillion as Senator Gracchus**

 **Natsu Dragneel as Juba**

 **Makarov Dreyar as Marcus Aurelius**

 **Precht Gaebolg as Senator Falco**

 **Juvia Loxar as Senator Gaius**

 **Jellal Fernandes as General Quintus**

 **Gray Fullbuster as Hagen**

 **Wendy Marvell as Lucius Verus**

 **Mest Gryder as Cassius**

 **Mirajane Strauss as Cicero**

 **Acnologia as Tigris of Gaul**

 **Laxus Dreyar as extra character (grandson obviously)**

* * *

Prologue

At the height of its power, the kingdom of Crocus was vast, stretching far and wide to the borders of the northern country of Vistarion.

Over one quarter of the world's population lived and died under the rule of Queen Irene Belserion. However, the Queen's rule came to an end when a brave group of fighters led by the Dreyar family overthrew her and took the throne for themselves.

Now under the noble rule of the Dreyar family for a few generations, King Makarov Dreyar twelve-year campaign against the kingdom of Vistarion was drawing to an end.

Just one final stronghold stands in the way of Crocus' victory and the promise of peace throughout the kingdom.

* * *

Chapter 1

Walking through a scorched battlefield was a young woman with beautiful red-haired who was covered in armor. Her name was Erza Scarlet.

Erza Scarlet happen to be a high ranking General of the Crocus kingdom. Many soldiers served under her and they all respected and loved her. She was known for her kind gesture and lived by a code to never abandon her men.

About ten days earlier, a battle had took place over in in the town of Keela. The battle was fierce, but with Erza's guidance and strategy they were able to win the battle. But the war wasn't over just yet.

About half of Alvarez's Empire had been defeated. Most of the soldiers retreated to regroup together into one force for one last attack. Of course, Erza knew it would do them little good, especially when she defeated one of the best Generals in their army. At this point, the Alvarez Empire had very little guidance and their chances of victory were now slim.

Erza stood on the empty battlefield to wait for the rest of her men to arrive back. She had send them earlier to do some scouting to report when the enemy was making their next move. They had been gone for a couple of days, but they were finally arriving back.

Receiving their report that the enemy was on the move towards their position, Erza gave her men orders to be prepared. About all the soldiers took their battle positions as the blacksmiths handed the soldiers every sword that was ready for combat.

Erza went to stand next to her fellow soldiers, who also shared the rank of General like her. Their names were Jellal Fernandes and Lyon Vastia.

"Doesn't seem like the enemy is willing to surrender," Erza informed them.

Jellal sighed. "Their fools not to give into surrender. Seeing as we've took down some of their best fighters, they should know there's no chance of them prevailing."

"Indeed," Lyon concurred. "I guess they will just have to learn the hard way."

"Fools, they may be," Erza admitted. "But they're at least cunning and determined. I'll at least give them credit for that."

Suddenly, they started to hear a loud noise and a large rumble. Revealing themselves from the forest were the last remaining forces of the Alvarez Empire marching towards their position. They were all shouting, eager to march into battle to finish off the armies of Fiore.

Ready to march into battle themselves, Erza raised her hand for her men to wait. She looked at Jellal and Lyon and said, "Just wait for my signal. When you see it, throw everything we have at them."

Jellal and Lyon both nodded.

Knowing now was the time to get ready to fire when Erza gave them the signal, Jellal gave the soldiers their orders. "Load the catapults! Infantry form up for advance! Archers ready!

All the soldiers followed Jellal's orders as they loaded the catapults with large rocks on them, lighting them on fire as well, infantry was formed up, and most of the soldiers had their arrows ready to fire when the they were told to.

The last battle was about to begin at any moment.


End file.
